When hair is treated harshly or is defective in some way, steps must be taken to reconstruct the damaged hair and return it to good health. Healthy hair is characterized by having strength and flexibility, being easily curled, and having sufficient elasticity to avoid breaking.
Various products are known in the art which attempt to reconstruct hair. Some of these products are termed "moisturizers" which remoisturize hair that is excessively dry. Some products add emollients to hair, making the hair soft and flexible. Other compositions are known which provide coatings of various types which merely cover a surface of each hair. Moisturizers and emollients are generally regarded as ineffective in healing damaged hair. Coatings merely cover the hair without any healing taking place. Thus, a need exists for some way to reconstruct damaged hair.
The compositions of this invention, when applied according to the method of this invention, reconstruct the damaged hair. Compositions utilized by this method are not water-soluble and thus are not stripped from the hair during the normal washing process. This allows the benefits of the present invention to reside longer in the hair. Accordingly, this invention results in hair which is reconstructed and more able to withstand the rigors of styling.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 4,220,167 September 2, 1980 Newell 4,752,467 June 21, 1988 Konrad, et al 4,985,239 January 15, 1991 Yahagi, et al 4,983,383 January 8, 1991 Maksimoski, et al 4,608,392 August 26, 1986 Jacquet, et al 4,999,195 March 12, 1991 Hayes 5,002,761 March 26, 1991 Mueller, el al 5,006,331 April 9, 1991 Gaskin ______________________________________
The patent to Newell teaches a method for restoring the moisture level of hair having a moisture deficiency. This invention is distinguishable from the teachings of Newell in that this invention reconstructs the hair rather than merely remoisturizing the hair and also in that the compositions utilized by this invention are distinguishable from the compositions taught by Newell.
The remainder of the prior art listed above, but not specifically distinguished, diverge even more starkly from this invention than the patent to Newell discussed above.